


Voix sourde

by CaptainNisaka



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Amitié, Angst, M/M, coming-out, homosexualité interiorisé, sexualité, tolérence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNisaka/pseuds/CaptainNisaka
Summary: Chandler refoule depuis des années son homosexualité et ses sentiments envers Joey. Cependant, lors d'une soirée organisée par Monica avec de nouvelles personnes. Tout dérape pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 8





	1. La soirée

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour,  
> J'ai en effet fait une deuxième fanfiction sur le Chanoey comme vous pouvez le voir. Vu qu'elle est assez longue je l'ai divisé en deux parties. La deuxième partie arrivera dans les jours à venir car je n'ai plus qu'à la corriger.
> 
> Le point de vue est omniscient, c'est la première fois que je fais ça, à voir si ça marche. Pas de triger warning particulier à part du smut mais c'est tout. Personnages peut-être un peu OCC mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça colle le plus à la série. Sinon la fic se situe vers la saison 2/3, j'ai pas de time line précis.
> 
> Bonne lecture et ne faite pas attention aux fautes.

C'était une journée habituelle, Chandler prenait son petit déjeuner à base de céréales d'un ton morose. Il ne lui tardait pas vraiment d'aller à son magnifique travail que même ses amis ne comprenait pas à quoi il consistait.

Il aperçut Joey au loin qui se levait juste. Il était encore en tenu d'Adam comme d'habitude. Chandler avait beau lui répéter de mettre un pyjama, rien n'y faisait. Il essaya comme il le pouvait de détourner son regard mais le corps de son ami était plus attirant qu'il ne l'admettait.

Il se battait avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son colocataire depuis un bon moment déjà. Il refusait de se l'admettre et du coup essayait de sortir avec des filles mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

Ce sentiment qui le tirailler le mettait en colère et c'est ses amis qui subissaient sa mauvaise humeur ou ses blagues un peu trop blessante qu'il faisait pour se redonner confiance en lui. Chandler était quelqu'un de très peu sûr de lui-même et le fait d'éprouver des sentiments ambiguës pour un garçon avec la relation qu'il avait avec son père ne l'aider pas vraiment.

Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur la boite de céréales. Il était légèrement sur les nerfs et froissa l'emballage avec le peu de force qu'il avait.

Cette situation l'énerver et après avoir avaler sa bouchée, il gueula à Joey de mettre un froc. Ce dernier sursauta d'entendre un cris de si bon matin et sans répondre alla s'habiller. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre car son ami lui répéter sans cesse de mettre un bas et il ne le faisait jamais. C'était plus fort que lui, il détestait les sous-vêtements et dormir nu était une incroyable sensation.

Chandler prit sa veste et parti directement sans adresser un «au revoir» à son colocataire.

Chandler passa une journée exécrable, un de ses subalternes n'avait pas rendu à temps une synthèse demander et ça le mettait dans l'embarras, il avait dû rester plus tard au boulot pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il rentra d'un pas nonchalant et alluma son répondeur. Il découvrit qu'une jeune femme cherchait à joindre Joey pour le revoir. Surement encore une femme avec qui il a couché un soir et qu'il n'a jamais rappeler. Il était bien plus jaloux qu'il ne le voulait. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais de relation sérieuse mais il savait au fond de lui que le jour où ça arriverait il réagirait très mal. Au fond il souhaitait que son ami n'est jamais de grand amour et son égoïsme le dégoûta. Surtout qu'il faisait tout pour éviter ses propres sentiments et mettait ça sur le fait que lui-même ne trouver pas grand amour.

Il s'assit et se mit Alerte à Malibu, ça le détendrais surement de voir Jasmine. Enfin il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Alors qu'il commençait à se plonger dedans, Joey rentra. Il se vanta d'avoir vu une super nana à l'audition qu'il venait de passer et que même si il avait échoué il avait au moins pu avoir un numéro d'une jolie fille.

Chandler fronça les sourcils pour essayer de se concentrer et répondit de vague «hum» au déblatérations de son ami.

L'italien posa ses bras au dessus du siège de Chandler pour regarder l'émission. Chandler se crispa, il n'osait pas lever la tête surtout que l'autre commença à étaler ses bras le long du fauteuil et frôla ses épaules.

Joey pouvait parfois se montrer tactile sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte et généralement ça mettait Chandler dans tous ses états qui le repousser toujours avec des phrases transpirant la masculinité toxique comme «c'est pas virile» ou encore «arrête ça fait gay».

Lui-même se trouver bête après avoir sorti des trucs pareil et même si il refoulait le plus ses sentiments, il avait aussi dû mal a accepter «son côté féminin» et les élans de tendresses de Joey n'arranger pas ça. Tout n'était que des non-dit dans la tête de Chandler et certain de ses amis devaient surement savoir qu'un jour tout ça aller péter et qu'il déballerait tout dans le meilleur des cas voir ferait peut-être une connerie qu'il regretterait.

Mais il était impossible de parler de ce genre de chose avec lui, Monica qui était la moins aveugles avaient essayer, elle s'était faite incendier comme pas possible. Phoebe aussi sortait souvent des phrases pour le faire parler mais Chandler jouer sur les divagations de la dernière pour faire passer ça pour des blagues de mauvais goûts. Rachel se doutait aussi probablement de quelque chose mais ne dit jamais rien, elle n'était pas assez proche de lui.

Ross et Joey faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Ross donnait l'impression de savoir mais n'oser pas aborder le sujet, tout ça le mettait facilement mal à l'aise et Joey par contre lui ne devait vraiment rien voir du tout alors qu'il était concerné ou alors lui aussi se voiler la face pour garder l'amitié de Chandler.

Alors qu'un malaise s'installait, Monica entra dans leur appart' et brisa le silence pesant.

"On va organiser une petite fête après-demain, Rachel et moi on s'est fait des amis sympa et on voudrait vous les présentez" proposa Monica avec un grand sourire.

Directement Joey se leva et demanda si il aurait des filles à cette soirée. Monica éluda la question et regarda dans la direction de Chandler pour s'assurer qu'il accepte. Ce dernier ne voyait pas pourquoi il refuserait, il aimait passer du temps avec eux même si il se moquait d'eux tout le temps.

Il pensa que ça lui ferait surement du bien de voir des nouveaux gens et que ça le détendrais. Il ne se doutait pas que cette soirée aller changer sa vie à jamais.

Les jours qui restaient avant la soirée se passèrent sans encombre. Chandler évita le plus possible Joey tout en n'éveillant aucun soupçon chez ce dernier. Il fallait mieux qu'il se réserve vu comment il était quand il avait bu. Chandler avait plus que besoin de cette soirée pour décompresser. Il n'en pouvait plus, ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement stressant au boulot.

Le soir tant attendu arriva et ils allaient enfin découvrir quel genre de personnes étaient les nouveaux amis de Monica et Rachel.

Quand Chandler et Joey se présentèrent à l'appart' des deux filles, seul Ross et Phoebe était déjà là. Les nouveaux ne devraient pas tarder. Chandler prit une bière pour s'occuper suivi de son colocataire.

A peine cinq minutes après on sonna à la porte. La brune alla les ouvrir expressément. Elle était toute stressée, elle voulait absolument que tout se passe bien et avait passer la journée à nettoyer l'appart' de fond en comble.

Se présenta alors trois personnes bien distinctes. D'abord une jeune femme qui se présenta du nom de Klara. Elle était bonde avec une coupe au carré et les yeux noisettes. Elle était apparemment d'origine allemande mais n'avait aucun accent. Elle tapa instantanément dans l'œil de Ross et Joey. Rachel lança un regard froid à Ross alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de faire ceci vu qu'ils étaient séparés.

Juste derrière elle se tenait un grand gaillard d'au moins 1m90 du nom de Nicolas surnommé Nico, il avait l'air bien trop sympathique et sa gueule de beau-gosse déplu à Ross et Chandler. Sa peau bronzé et ses grands yeux bleus plus cependant beaucoup à Phoebe.

Et enfin un peu plus en retrait rester un garçon légèrement plus jeune de deux ou trois ans que le groupe. Il se prénommait Robert ce qui d'habitude aurait du suscité une blague chez Chandler, ce qu'il ne fit pas et étonna le groupe. Robert avait des cheveux roux tirant vers le châtain ondulés qui lui tombés devant le visage. Derrière cette touffe de cheveux cachant surement de la timidité se trouver un visage absolument sublime qui coupa net le souffle de Chandler. Il était si concentrer sur lui qu'il ne releva pas son prénom un peu vieillot.

Après de rapide présentation, les deux groupes se mélangèrent rapidement. Les filles bavaient sur Nico alors que Ross et Joey se précipitèrent sur Klara. Chandler et Robert se retrouver seuls sans qu'ils ne le veuillent vraiment.

Robert avança d'un pas léger vers le jeune homme et essaya tant bien que mal de commencer une conversation. Il lui précisa dès le début qu'il pouvait l'appeler Bob si il voulait car il comprenait que Robert soit gênant à dire pour un garçon de son âge. Chandler eu du mal à articuler. Les deux discutèrent gentiment et une ambiance étrange se dégager de leur conversation.

Monica regardait d'un coin de l'œil tout se qui se passer. Elle trouva intéressant la tournure des choses même si elle se doutait un peu de comment ça aller se passer et que cette soirée n'était pas si anodine que ça.

Malgré que la conversation soit plus qu'agréable, Chandler ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil à Joey qui prenait grand plaisir à draguer ouvertement la belle blonde qui avait l'air de plutôt bien aimer. Ross faisait pitié à côté de lui.

Bob remarqua que son interlocuteur n'était plus dans la discussion. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi il regardait son ami avec instance comme ça.

Chandler était prit au dépourvu, il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il bredouilla une excuse bidon que le roux n'avala pas. Malgré son caractère discret au premier abord il n'avait clairement pas l'air aveugle et était assez franc.

Ce que ne savait pas Chandler c'est que l'autre était gay et lui plaisait assez. Il avait assez détailler le brun pour se rendre compte que lui l'était aussi. Il décida de jouer carte sur table.

"Tu sais ça ne sert à rien d'aimer un hétéro, tu perds ton temps et tu te fais juste souffrir pour rien", lui chuchota le rouquin.

Chandler écarquilla violemment les yeux, personne n'avait était aussi brute de décoffrage avec lui sur sa sexualité. Il réagit si spontanément qui se mit de la bière partout sur lui ce qui éveilla la curiosité des autres qui n'avaient (heureusement) pas entendu.

Chandler rougit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et Bob comprit alors qu'il n'était pas réellement conscient de tout ça. Pour le mettre plus à l'aise il dit aux autres qu'il lui avait fait une blague débile qui l'avait mit mal à l'aise. Mauvaise idée de mensonge, ses amis connaissaient le caractère de Chandler et c'est pas une blague qui le mettrait mal à l'aise à se point.

Rachel et Joey rappliquèrent illico en demandant ce qui c'était vraiment passer. Chandler ne s'était jamais aussi senti mal à l'aise, qu'on devine aussi bien ses sentiments et que tout le monde s'attroupe autour de lui était beaucoup trop. Des goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son front, pour la première fois il s'autorisait à considérer ses sentiments envers Joey. Il prit terriblement peur d'autant plus quand il voyait le regard de Robert et Joey. L'un avait un regard presque machiavélique alors que l'autre était si benêt et ne se doutait de rien.

Joey s'approcha de Chandler et le prit par les épaules et demanda en riant qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Robert pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. L'acteur se rapprocha encore plus de lui en insistant bien. Chandler n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord du gouffre. Plein de sentiments se mêler en lui, amour, jalousie, peur, dégoût, il n'arrivait pas à faire le tris.

C'est alors qu'une larme se mit à couler, puis une autre et encore une autre sans que ça ne s'arrête. Joey alors recula d'un pas surpris. Quand Chandler vit le regard d'étonnement de tout ces gens il prit encore plus peur. Il dégagea le bras de son colocataire un peu trop fort et sorti à toute allure de l'appartement et s'enferma à double tour dans le sien.

Il se plaqua contre la porte et se laissa tombé à même le sol. Il enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux et essaya de se calmer. Trop d'émotions en peu de temps. Après cinq minutes, il décida de se relever et se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se dit qu'il avait une tête affreuse.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il savait très bien qui c'était mais n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir lui maintenant. Ses mains s'agrippèrent fortement au lavabo et il se pinça les lèvres en priant qu'il rejoigne directement sa chambre sans faire attention à lui.

Pas de chance, Joey se dirigea vers la salle de bain et posa son dos sur le bord de la porte avec les bras croisés. Chandler évitait totalement son regard mais il sentait que son ami le fixé intensément.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne me dit pas rien ta réaction était tout sauf normal."

Joey n'avait jamais paru aussi sérieux. Son ton était assez froid mais aussi rempli de tendresse envers son ami. L'allure de Joey déstabilisa Chandler qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il réussit tout de même à sortir que ça ne le regardait pas. Cette phrase blessa son ami, il était vraiment inquiet pour lui.

C'est alors que Robert apparut dans l'appartement. Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il était tout sourire, ça angoissa Chandler alors qu'il avait réussi à se calmer.

"Je pense que je devrai parler à Chandler, nous avons quelque petits trucs à nous dire", précisa Robert.

Joey comme Chandler ne comprenaient pas ce que voulais dire par là le rouquin même si le dernier avait vaguement idée de quel sujet il allait être question.

Alors que Joey allait répliquer au roux de partir d'ici, Chandler fit un rapide geste à son ami pour l'arrêter. Il ne connaissait Robert que depuis peu de temps et ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait dire à Joey ou aux autres.

Joey finit par comprendre qu'il était de trop et parti dans sa chambre avec un air agitait et suspicieux.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du brun qui lui dit de plutôt aller parler dans sa chambre. C'était largement assez insonorisé pour discuter tranquillement sans que son colocataire entende quoi que ce soit.

Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le lit. Robert se tourna vers son interlocuteur en croisant les jambes. Il avait un peu perdu son ton enjoué et avait l'air plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

Chandler, stressait, agrippa de toutes ses forces les draps. Il n'allait pas aimer la conversation qui suivrait.

"Déjà je voulais m'excusais de t'avoir surpris comme ça, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction."

Le brun relâcha les draps, pour l'instant tout se passer plutôt bien. Il articula que ce n'était pas grave. Il se sentait honteux de réagir de la sorte. Lui qui devant ses amis avait toujours l'air sûr de lui et implacable, devant le jeune homme il perdait tous ses moyens. Il avait l'impression qu'il décryptait toutes ses émotions et qu'il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme ça.

"Bon venant en au sujet qui m'intéresse", exprima Robert.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase tout son stresse revint. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de parler de ça avec lui ni d'ailleurs avec quelqu'un de toute manière. Il n'était clairement pas encore prêt mentalement à cette conversation mais il avait l'impression que l'autre ne lâcherais pas le morceau et que si il n'en parlait pas maintenant il n'en parlerait jamais et surtout il n'avait pas confiance en ce que Robert pourrait raconter à Joey.

"Pourquoi tu te caches ? Tes amis ont l'air ouvert d'esprit et même si je comprends que ça soit gênant par rapport au garçon que tu aimes, il a l'air d'être plutôt sympathique."

Chandler ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il avait raison, tout du moins pour la partie sur ses amis, Joey c'était une autre histoire. Il refoulait ça depuis tellement longtemps, c'était trop dur d'en parler encore plus à un inconnu.

Il ne voulait surtout pas se remettre à pleurer, il se retenait comme il pouvait. Il était désespéré.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire", prononça Chandler dans un état second au bord des larmes.

Robert paraissait attendri par la réaction de Chandler. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le brun bien que surpris de cette étreinte, resserra sa prise. Ce câlin lui faisait du bien, l'homme était légèrement plus petit que lui pourtant là il lui semblait beaucoup plus grand.

Quand ils se séparèrent au bout de quelque minutes, Chandler avait les yeux et les joues sommairement rougis. C'est alors que Robert prononça des mots qui firent chavirer Chandler.

"Je peux t'embrasser ?"

Le cœur de Chandler fit un bond. Que devait-il répondre ? Il aimait terriblement Joey, il s'en rendait vraiment compte que maintenant. Mais comme l'avait dit Bob, il était hétéro et rien ne serait jamais possible avec lui. Alors a quoi bon résister ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Robert. Le contact chaud lui plut. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer que c'était les lèvres de Joey. Il arrivait à peu près à le visualiser et il se sentit bien.

Une langue se glissa dans sa bouche et Chandler continua à imaginer que c'était son colocataire qui faisait ça. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Rapidement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses vêtements étaient au sol. La peau de Robert était chaude et ça l'excita. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

La langue du rouquin parcourait tout son corps et il sombra totalement dans les l'étreinte de Robert.

Le lendemain matin, Chandler se réveilla avec une gueule abominable. Il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qui s'était passer la veille. Il se releva avec un mal de dos abominable et tout lui revint en tête.

Il scruta autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne. Robert avait du se lever. Il pria pour qu'il n'est pas croisé Joey en sortant.

Il s'habilla lentement car il ne faisait que penser à ce qu'il avait fait hier. Il venait de coucher avec un homme qui plus est quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. En plus de cela il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pensé à Joey pendant tout l'acte. Il avait honte, encore une fois. Si Joey lui pose des questions, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

C'était alors qu'il finit par se décider à sortir de la chambre. Il aperçu directement Joey et Robert en train de discuter. Joey tourna sa tête vers lui avec un regard mêler de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Il savait, il savait ce qu'il s'était passer. Forcément qu'il savait, malgré la bonne couche de mur qu'il y avait il n'avait pas dû être discret. Lui-même ça l'arriver de l'entendre faire l'amour avec des filles. Ce qui d'ailleurs était à chaque fois un calvaire à entendre.

Chandler ne savait plus où se mettre. Robert prit ses affaires et s'approcha de lui. Il lui murmura un bonne chance et qu'ils pouvaient remettre ça quand il voulait. Il lui glissa son numéro et parti. Laissant plein de questions qu'il avait à lui poser sans réponse.

Les deux colocataires se retrouvèrent seuls. Un silence pesant s'installa et personne n'osait faire le premier pas. Joey avait l'air aussi gêner que Chandler. Joey prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'enfin briser le silence.

"Donc, euh, tu as couché avec Robert si j'ai bien comprit."

Il eut beaucoup de mal à articuler correctement et prit des pauses à chaque mots. Chandler n'avait rien à répondre, de toute manière ça avait c'était une question rhétorique. Il avait les lèvres sèches et se les humidifia. Chandler fit tout se qu'il put pour détourner le regard.

"Donc, euh, tu es gay du coup ou...?"

Il laissa le «ou» en suspens, ça ne fit que refroidir Chandler. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou tout nié en bloc. Il pourrait dire qu'il avait juste fait une connerie parce qu'il était trop bourré. Mais si jamais il disait la vérité, Joey commencerait à être suspicieux vis-à-vis de lui et pourrait remarquer les sentiments qu'il éprouve. Il n'est même pas sûr que Joey le croit si il ment. Joey pouvait avoir l'air souvent ailleurs mais il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments de lucidité assez impressionnant. Plus il attendait pour répondre plus ça devenait louche, il fallait qu'il réponde et vite.

"Oui, c'est vrai je suis gay", il lâcha ça d'un ton lourd et pesant, comme si il disait quelque chose d'horrible.

Chandler attendit une réponse mais rien ne venait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que son ami penser.

Il entendit un petit «je vois» mais rien qu'il l'aidait à comprendre si c'était une réaction positive ou pas.

Chandler ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un désolé presque en sanglot qui étonna Joey. Il se précipita vers lui en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette dans cet état là. Il hésita un instant mais finit par quand même le prendre dans ses bras. Chandler éclata en larmes dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais autant pleurer en un seul jour. L'étreinte de son ami lui fit un bien fou, il avait vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit sourd derrière et tout son groupe d'amis se trouver là. Monica affichait un grand sourire, réjouie. Ils se précipitèrent tous pour l'enlacer même si Ross avait hésité au début.

Chandler se sentait bête, il savait que ses amis l'aimaient comme il était. Il avait si peur de la réaction de ceux qui l'entourait, du regard des autres et surtout de comment Joey réagirait qu'il a du coup étouffé ses sentiments et son orientation sexuelle pendant des années.

Il se sentait, pour une fois, vraiment lui même.


	2. Prise de conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici comme promis le chapitre deux. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction aussi longue. Pour l'anecdote j'avais commencer cette fic en mai dernier mais je l'avais laisser de côté car je n'avais pas la tête à écrire. Il y a littéralement trois jours je suis retombé dessus et j'ai eu d'un seul coup de l'inspiration et boom tout à fusé (je n'avais que peut commencer). Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêtait d'écrire.
> 
> En tout cas je suis content de l'avoir finit. Bonne lecture.

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis son coming-out plus ou moins forcé. Personne n'était au courant à son travail et il trouvait que c'était mieux comme ça. Rachel lui avait posé des tonnes de questions sur lui et Robert et lui avait proposer de lui présentait un garçon si jamais Robert ne lui intéressait en faite pas.

Monica, elle, n'était pas aveugle et savait très bien les sentiments que ressentait Chandler envers Joey. Elle voulait lui en parler mais elle avait peur de le braquer, ça ferait peut-être un peu trop à gérer en si peu de temps pour Chandler.

La relation qu'entretienne Chandler et Joey n'a pas tellement changer, tout du moins aux yeux des autres. Chandler fait beaucoup plus attention à ses faits et gestes. Si jamais son ami se rendait compte de ses sentiments et qu'il mettait fin à leur amitié, il ne le supporterait pas. Cependant, maintenant qu'il sait clairement rendu compte de ses sentiments, ils ne font que grandir de jour en jour et c'est de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Il n'a jamais recontacté Robert mais si ça continue il sera peut-être bien obligé même si leur relation est plutôt malsaine.

Joey est gêné quand il parle de filles qu'il a vu ou quand il regarde Alerte à Malibu. Il fait de son mieux pour ne plus lui demandait son avis sur ce genre de chose vu que ça n'intéresse pas Chandler.

Vendredi soir, Chandler revenait du travail exténué. Il avait fait très chaud aujourd'hui et il s'était habillé beaucoup trop chaudement. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

En arrivant près de son appart' il aperçut une tête rousse qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas recontacté il pensait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui fit un signe de la main. L'autre se retourna, un sourire au lèvre et le salua.

Chandler n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser entrée. Il lui proposa une bière, ce qu'il accepta.

"Que viens-tu faire ici ?" Lui demanda le brun.

Robert lui répondit qu'il avait envie de le revoir et surtout de savoir comment ça c'était passer. Apparemment Rachel lui avait expliquer ce qu'il s'était passer mais il voulait l'entendre de ma voix, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arriver.

"Je n'ai rien de plus à dire" voilà ce que fut la réponse de Chandler. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il reste ici éternellement. Joey pouvait revenir à tout moment et ça l'embarrasserait qu'il les trouve ici tous les deux.

Robert s'approcha de lui et il sentait extrêmement bon. Chandler en fut tout chambouler. Si il n'aimait pas déjà Joey peut-être qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose se sérieux entre eux, il était tout à fait à son goût. Ses yeux d'un vert pâles étaient hypnotisant, il devait avoir du sang irlandais pour avoir autant de tâches de rousseurs.

"Si tu veux on peut recommencer", lui murmura Robert en lui pausant une main sur l'épaule.

Chandler rougit violemment, il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, ce n'était pas bien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien construire de sérieux avec lui, il devait abandonner. Il aimait trop Joey pour ça. Pourtant quand il repensait à la dernière fois, il avait plutôt prit du plaisir même si c'était en partie parce qu'il avait bu et qu'il avait imaginé Joey à sa place.

Cette odeur boisée fit frémir ses sens. Il sentait son souffle qui était de plus en plus rapide et finit par l'embrasser.

Joey était chez Klara, la jeune fille lui avait beaucoup plu et il avait fini par atterrir chez elle. La jeune femme plutôt grande passa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Joey qui frémissait. Malgré le fait que la jeune femme lui plaisait il n'était pas dedans.

Depuis la révélation de Chandler il avait dû mal à rester concentrer quand il était en présence d'une fille. A chaque fois il imaginait Chandler avec un homme et ça le perturbé. Des sentiments étranges se confondaient à l'intérieur de lui. Un mélange de curiosité et d'excitation. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un ami gay, okay aussi proche c'était la première fois mais quand même.

Klara remarque que le brun n'était pas concentrer. Elle se vexa et lui demanda ce qui se passe. Joey ne sut que répondre, il ne pouvait clairement pas parler de Chandler, ça serait beaucoup trop bizarre.

Il lui sorti qu'il était pas bien et qu'il ferait mieux de rentré chez lui. Même si voir Chandler n'était forcément la meilleure idée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

Il repartit donc chez lui d'un pas nonchalant en rêvant à moitié si bien qu'il failli se faire écraser. Il va falloir qu'il s'excuse au près de Klara plus tard. S'il continuait sur cette lancée ses amis allaient trouver son comportement bizarre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à Chandler ces dernières semaines. Tout ça de manière purement platonique bien sûr, il n'était pas gay loin de là.

Il arrivait enfin à bon port, il prit une grande inspiration avant de rentré et ouvrit la porte. Il hoqueta de surprise quand il surprit Chandler et Robert en train de s'embrasser avec fougue. Les deux hommes relâchèrent brutalement leur étreinte. Il eut un silence et Robert décida de quitter l'appartement. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas le bien venu et qu'il tombait mal.

Moment gênant, aucun des deux ne se regarder dans les yeux. Joey râla un petit «désolé» et parti dans sa chambre laissant Chandler planter ici qui ne savait quoi faire.

Joey se laissa tomber sur son lit de tout son poids. Il n'aurait pas dû voir cette scène d'autant plus que ça avait l'air de gêner Chandler. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait vu et n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ça n'était pas bon du tout. Il plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller pour essayer de se calmer. Il n'était plus un ado, il n'avait pas à réagir comme ça juste à cause d'un baiser qu'il avait vu. L'étrange mélange de jalousie et d'excitation qui montait en lui le mettait en rage.

"Chandler est mon ami, Chandler est mon ami, Chandler est mon ami." Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se répétait ça en boucle mais il en avait besoin, ça le rassurait.

"N'importe quoi" pensa t-il. Sa réaction était totalement disproportionnée. Ce qu'il venait de voir risquer d'arriver souvent et il valait mieux qu'il s'y habitue. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de si il pourrait supporter de voir ça à chaque fois. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se détendre mais il avait peur de croiser Chandler.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'hésitations, il se décida à quand même aller prendre une douche. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte pour voir si il apercevait son ami mais il n'était plus dans le salon. Soulagé, il put enfin mettre un pas à l'extérieur. Il se dirigea alors sans faire le moins de bruit possible vers la salle de bain mais il entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre de Chandler. Sa porte n'était pas complétement fermé. Pas assez ouverte pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait mais assez pour entendre des sons s'y échapper.

Il se rapprocha par curiosité et entendit des gémissement. Joey se cambra violemment en comprenant de quel genre de gémissements il s'agissait. Il vira au rouge et mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il était en train de se faire plaisir. C'était normal et Joey habituellement n'aurait probablement pas réagit de la sorte mais dans la situation actuelle ce n'était pas pareil.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il continue d'écouter ça et se précipita à grands pas vers la salle de bain et si enferma à double tour. Il n'avait écouter que quelque secondes mais pourtant il avait une érection assez prononcer. Il se sentit honteux que son corps régisse comme ça juste à cause de simple gémissement en plus de la part de son ami qui est un homme.

Il se dépêcha de se déshabiller et de rentrer dans la douche pour que tout ça parte au plus vite. La douche froide lui brulait la peau. Il devrait sans doute la mettre un peu plus chaude mais si il le faisait dieu sait à quoi il penserait. L'eau glacé l'empêcher de se concentrer sur un truc précis.

De longue, très longue minutes passa pour Joey qui faisait tout pour ne pas imaginer Chandler en train de se masturbé. Quand il eut finit de prendre sa douche, il se rhabilla en deux, trois mouvements et parti le plus vite possible dans sa chambre sans faire attention au alentour.

Il mit un temps fou à s'endormir, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse au même sujet. Il était désespéré au point de compter les moutons pour tenter de dormir. Au bout d'un certain (long) moment il réussi enfin.

Il se réveilla au aurore ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Il n'était même pas sûr que Chandler soit lever, d'autant plus que ce dernier ne travailler pas aujourd'hui. Il enfila un pantalon et alla se préparer à déjeuner.

Comme il le pensait son colocataire n'était pas encore lever. C'était rare qu'il soit le premier lever mais pour une fois ça l'arranger. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard de son ami.

Il avala ses corn flakes lentement, il était totalement dans les vapes. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas son ami arrivait.

Chandler murmura un bref «salut», ce à quoi Joey mit du temps à répondre. Il réussit finalement à bredouiller une réponse convenable. Chandler s'assit en face de Joey et les deux mangèrent dans un silence royale.

Chandler poussa un souffle et se décida à parler. Il s'excusa au près de Joey pour ce qu'il avait vu. Il passe pas mal de temps à essayer de se justifier comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Joey avait dû mal à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça.

"Il n'y a rien entre Robert et moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas rappeler mais il s'est pointé ici et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tout à déraper si vite. Je suis même content que tu sois arrivé comme ça on a pu s'arrêter avant que ça n'aille plus loin."

Chandler débita ça sans s'arrêter, c'est la première fois qu'il lui parlait autant depuis tout ce qu'il s'était passer. Il faisait ça plus pour lui, pour se rassurer que ce n'était qu'une bêtise, que c'était Joey qu'il aimait. Mais franchement quel intérêt qu'il persiste à aimer Joey, il n'en avait aucune idée mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à ses sentiments.

Joey se sentait presque rassurer d'entendre ça, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais il refusait d'y réfléchir plus que ça. Il esquissa sans le vouloir un léger sourire que Chandler ne fit pas attention.

L'ambiance était redevenue agréable et les deux amis changèrent de sujet. Il reparlèrent enfin comme avant, comme de vrais amis, de vrais meilleurs amis. Ils se sentaient bien malgré que l'ambiance soit tout de même très légèrement différente de d'habitude, aucun d'eux ne le remarquèrent.

Quelque jours passèrent et Klara n'arrêtait pas de harceler Joey de messages, il fallait qu'il réponde. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer comme il faisait avec les autres filles car c'était une amie à Monica et Rachel. Pourtant il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la voir. Il était bien là à regarder la télé avec Chandler, vraiment rien ne lui plaisait plus que ce moment.

Sauf qu'il fallait qu'on vienne le déranger. On tapa à la porte et Joey grogna. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit violemment et qu'il vit Klara les bras croisés et qui le fixait méchamment. Joey se releva bien malgré lui pour faire face à la jeune femme visiblement en rogne.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Déjà que la dernière fois tu m'as laisser en plan parce que tu pensais à je ne sais quoi. J'aimerais bien des explications", cracha presque la blonde.

Joey était dans une position délicate, il ne savait que répondre à la dame. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité et si il mentait elle se mettrait dans une colère noire vu son caractère. Chandler à côté de lui le toisa du regard. Il était curieux de ce que son ami aller bien répondre et étrangement il n'avait pas envie de raté ça. Habituellement il serait parti, refusant de voir Joey et une de ses petites amies qui ne dure qu'une semaine en train de se chamailler à cause du caractère coureur de jupon de l'italien.

C'est alors que devant la non-réponse de Joey, elle se tourna vers Chandler. Elle le scruta de haut en bas ce qui mit mal à l'aise ce dernier comme si elle cherchait une réponse de sa part alors qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec cette histoire. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

"C'est à cause de toi ? Robert m'a tout raconté."

Chandler pâlit sévèrement, «merde» se dit-il, c'est vrai que Robert et Klara étaient amis. Qu'avait-il pu bien lui raconter ? Seulement la partie sur le fait qu'il est gay ou alors était-il aller jusqu'à parler de ses sentiments envers Joey. Chandler angoissa comme il n'avait jamais angoisser. Il avait peur de la tournure des évènements.

"De quoi parles-tu ?" Arriva à peine à articuler Chandler pendant qu'il suait à grosses goûtes.

Joey était totalement perdu, la conversation avait complètement changer de cible. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Chandler était gay et alors ? Tout ça n'avait aucun rapport. Enfin si ça en avait un mais Joey préféra taire ce sentiment. Ou alors ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ça mais alors Joey était vraiment à côté de la plaque et ne comprenait rien à rien.

"Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle", lui asséna l'allemande.

D'accord, elle savait tout. Robert allait le payer pour lui avoir tout balancer comme ça surtout si il perdait son ami au passage. Il s'humidifia les lèvres sans savoir quoi répondre. Même si elle savait, quel rapport ça avait avec la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Joey. Elle croie que Chandler lui avait déclarer ses sentiments ou l'avais forcer à l'embrasser voir même pire et que du coup il était déstabilisé à cause de ça ? Si il s'agissait de ça, Chandler le prendrait très mal et risquait de s'énerver sur la jeune fille.

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna vers Joey avec un air chagriner.

"Il t'a fait ou dit quelque chose ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux", demanda t-elle.

Joey comme Chandler n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de sortir. Cependant, Joey n'eut pas la bonne réaction et pensa à tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et pensait hier et il se mit à rougir. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les deux autres écarquillent les yeux. Klara était horrifiée et Chandler perdu.

La blonde mit une main devant la bouche et son regard balayer de droite à gauche. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se sentait trahie. Ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment là ? Un amas de questions sur leur relation et surtout la confirmation qu'ils se passaient ou s'étaient passer quelque chose entre eux.

"Je n'y crois pas, je pensais que toi... tu n'étais pas comme ça. Pas que ça me gêne mais... je..."

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Ce que ne savait pas les deux jeunes hommes c'est que part le passer elle était tombée amoureuse de Robert. Ils étaient même sorti ensemble quelque temps mais avaient fini par rompre car Robert s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas car il était gay. La pauvre jeune femme s'était sentie trahie mais ne lui en avait jamais fait part car il n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait décidé de rester ami avec lui et d'enterrer le plus profond ses sentiments à son sujet. Elle avait l'impression que la même histoire se répéter.

Joey n'arrivait même pas à se justifier. Il avait l'impression que c'était déjà trop tard, que ça réaction en disait long. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa réaction suspect. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Klara, qui lui dise que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense. Mais rien de sortait. En avait-il envie au moins de se justifier ? Quand il voyait le regard d'incompréhension mêler à de l'espoir de la part de Chandler il n'en avait clairement plus envie.

La jeune femme finit par quitter l'appartement en larmes. Laissant un Joey complètement paumé. Il se doutait que Chandler avait plusieurs questions à lui poser. Mais il n'avait pas encore fait le trie dans ses sentiments. Tout était tellement soudain. Il déglutit et se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?" Demanda Chandler très perturbé.

Joey ne répondit pas et observa l'homme qui se tenait en face lui. Il le déshabilla du regard, détaillant chaque partie de son corps avec ses pupilles. C'est la première fois qu'il prit le temps de voir à quoi ressemble vraiment Chandler. Il était mince, peut-être un peu trop. Ses vêtements amples n'aidaient pas. Il était grand, plus grand que lui. Un bon mètre 80, voir un peu plus. Des cheveux coupés plus courts qu'auparavant qui rebiquer légèrement sur le devant et un visage fin imberbe. Il était beaucoup plus beau qui le pensait maintenant qu'il le regardait vraiment. Toutes les filles lui courraient après mais Chandler le méritait tout autant même si ça lui aurait servi à rien vu sa préférence pour les hommes.

Chandler était déstabiliser par le regard de Joey, décidément il ne comprenait plus rien depuis que Klara était entrée. Que signifier tout ça ? Mais que se passait-il dans la tête de Joey en ce moment ? Il était en train de devenir fou, il avait besoin de réponse. Par pitié que tout ça s'arrête, il allait finir par craquer et tout balancer.

Joey se rapprocha de lui petit à petit. Chandler toujours aussi perdu commençait à voir flou. Que diable se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Joey est en train de faire ? Chandler n'arrivait plus à respirer, l'ambiance était particulièrement lourde voir chaude. Il fallait qu'il le dise, qu'il brise ce silence de plomb. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfin parler il sentit un contact humide et chaud. Joey venait de l'embrasser sous le coup de l'émotion.

Bien que surpris au premier abord, Chandler s'autorisa à fermer les yeux sans se poser de questions et apprécia le moment. C'était doux, beaucoup plus doux qu'avec Robert et surtout ça fit naître en lui un tout autre sentiment. Ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent.

Joey pressa son corps contre son partenaire qui lui rendis son étreinte. Il avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il venait de faire et des conséquences de ses actes mais bordel que c'était bon se dit-il. Bien plus bon que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Le baiser devint rapidement plus profond, plus langoureux, les deux auraient bientôt du mal à respirer si ça continuait. Ils avaient chaud, terriblement chaud. Plus, ils avaient besoin de plus, leur corps leur réclamer plus que ça.

Chandler percuta la table où ils déjeunaient. Leur baiser ne s'arrêtèrent que quelque seconde à chaque fois pour prendre une bouffer d'air. Joey passa une main sour le t-shirt XXL de Chandler et caressa les tétons de celui-ci. Il couina de plaisir, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le touche ici.

Leur entrejambe déjà bien gonfler se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Leurs pantalons étaient devenus bien trop étroit. Chandler qui n'avait aucune main occupée, déboutonna les deux jeans qui tombèrent bruyamment sur le sol sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention. C'est alors que la main de Joey descendit sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon qu'il massa. Très rapidement Chandler eut le souffle court.

L'italien appuya son entrejambe contre celui de son partenaire qui gémissait de plaisir. Chandler n'arrivait pas à retenir ses grognements. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir. Le regard perdu dans les vagues, il ne se concentra que sur la voix de Joey qui était aussi éreinter que lui. N'en pouvant plus il se lâcha dans la main de Joey qui ne tarda à venir dans la minute qui suivit.

Les deux à bout de souffles se laissèrent retomber sur le sol, vider de leur force. Ils leur fallu un petit moment avant de reprendre totalement leur esprit. Ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Les deux avaient encore les joues rosies. Ils venaient de faire quelque chose qui changerait à jamais leur relation. Maintenant la question était de savoir si ça aller changer leur relation en bien ou en mal. Pour ça il fallait discuter de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Aucun d'eux n'oser se relever car ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient éviter le sujet. Joey finit par remettre ses vêtements en essayant de croiser le moins possible le regard de Chandler. Ce dernier fit de même, l'ambiance chaude avait disparue et c'était devenu plutôt tendu.

Chandler eut le courage de proposer un café à son ami qui accepta. Alors qu'il préparait leur boisson, Monica frappa à la porte et entra. Elle tiqua directement qu'il y avait une ambiance bizarre.

Elle regarda les deux garçons qui paraissaient gêné de sa présence.

"Ça va vous deux ? Vous avez une expression étrange", leur demanda-elle.

Chandler essaya tant bien qu'il pouvait de trouver une excuse mais il n'était pas doué pour les mensonges. Il aurait du laisser Joey s'en charger, il était plutôt doué pour ça, vu qu'il trouvait toujours des excuses bidons pour pas revoir les filles avec qui il couchait juste pour une nuit ou deux.

Monica précisa qu'elle venait récupérer un ustensile de cuisine qu'elle leur avait prêter et parti le chercher. C'est alors que Chandler eu une sueur froide. Il n'avait pas encore nettoyer l'endroit où ils venaient de faire leur affaire. Monica était un détecteur à saleté. A chaque fois qu'elle venait dans leur appart' elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur faire des remarques sur la propreté non-présente.

Avant que Chandler n'est le temps de dire quoi que se soit Monica découvrit le poteau rose. Elle se retourna vers les deux hommes dont l'un était paniqué et l'autre tout à fait normal. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle n'avait que peu de doute sur la nature des sentiments de Chandler mais pour Joey c'était une autre affaire donc elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à voir ceci. A bien y regarder les deux étaient mal coiffés et encore un peu essoufflé.

"Il sait passer ce que je pense ?" Prononça Monica peu sûre d'elle.

C'est alors que Joey se retourna et vit ce qu'il y avait par terre. Il blêmit aussitôt. Jusqu'à présent il était complétement dans la lune et ses pensées étaient dans le désordre depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir rien dire.

Monica avait presque envie de rire. La réaction de ses deux amis étaient très drôle à voir, ils étaient paniquer comme si ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. Devait elle les mariner encore plus ?

"Bon pas la peine de me mentir les gars, si vous verrez votre expression", expliqua la brune le sourire aux lèvres.

Chandler comme Joey finit par acquiescer, ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir. Monica était heureuse, ça lui faisait plaisir que deux de ses meilleurs amis soient si proche. Il fallait mieux qu'elle se dépêche car ça allait être la dernier à être célibataire. Elle plaisanta sur le fait qu'il faisait un couple mignon et les deux bruns se mirent à rougir de plus belle. Elle prit son ustensile et parti en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Après son départ, Chandler se dit qu'il devait vraiment parler de tout ça à Joey. Il déglutit et se lança.

"Bon va falloir qu'on parle de tout ça, non ?" Proposa Chandler.

Joey était perdu dans ses sentiments. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il commençait à avoir peur. Chandler vit qu'il était stresser et fit de son mieux pour le rassurer. Qu'il pouvait prendre son temps si il en avait besoin mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça. Il voulait dire par là qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avoir la même relation qu'avant.

C'était le moment ou jamais pour Chandler, il devait se déclarer. Alors il prit son courage à deux mais et sorti ces mots qu'il aurait dû lui dire depuis longtemps si avait été moins bête.

"Il faut que je te le dise avant toute chose, je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi depuis un bon moment même si je refusais de me l'avouer."

Joey parut surpris comme si vraiment il ne s'y attendait pas. Cependant, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais il avait aimé entendre ça. Il se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était si heureux que Chandler l'aime de cette manière.

Toute sa vie il avait accouru après des filles qui lui plaisait surtout pour leur physique. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait. Pourtant là il avait l'impression de comprendre ce que ça faisait. Bien sûr ça lui faisait peur, il n'avait jamais essayer quoique se soit avec un garçon mais là il se dit que ce n'était pas pareil. C'était avant tout Chandler et ça changer tout.

"Je crois que moi aussi", arriva-t-il à articuler péniblement.

Chandler était ému. Il s'approcha de Joey et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa courte vie. Lui qui avait perdu espoir, qui croyait que son amour ne serait jamais réciproque.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent. Ce fut très différent de leur baiser de tout à l'heure. Il y avait quelque chose fort dans ce baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer et se regarda légèrement gêner mais heureux.

Deux mois passèrent et tout se passer bien. L'annonce officiel de leur couple auprès des autres n'eut as été très dur. Rachel sauta de joie et les prirent dans les bras alors Phoebe souffla un «Je le savais». Ross bien qu'en retrait leur sourit et promis qu'ils seraient toujours là pour eux, il parut le plus perturbé mais il allait s'y habitué. Monica, elle, ne put s'empêcher d'esquissé un énorme sourire.

Joey avait dû s'expliquer avec Klara, ça n'a pas été facile. La pauvre jeune femme était dévasté, cependant elle était profondément gentille et alla jusqu'à s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait dit à Chandler. Joey ne lui proposa pas de rester amis, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça et il espérait qu'elle trouverait un jour le grand amour.

Chandler lui dû s'expliquer avec Robert et dieu sait qu'il n'avait pas envie mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le rouquin le prit très bien et fut même très heureux pour le nouveau couple. Chandler avait décidément beaucoup de mal à cerner son caractère.

Les deux tourteaux filés le parfait amour même si Joey était plutôt réticent au début. A cause d'une simple soirée sa vie avait complétement changer.

**Author's Note:**

> Première partie terminée, le Chanoey arrive vraiment dans le deuxième chapitre. Je suis content d'avoir intégrer des nouveaux personnages (qui servent à l'intrigue qui plus est) alors n'hésitait pas à donner votre avis.
> 
> Le second chapitre se concentra plus sur Joey vu que celui-ci parle plus de Chandler.


End file.
